Je t'ai attendu et je t'attendrai…
by Leyla KTK
Summary: Loki se remémore la première fois ou ses sentiments avaient était entendu. Cela se situe à la fin du film.


**Titre :** Je t'ai attendu et je t'attendrai…

**Auteur :** moi…

**Catégorie :** Romance

**Rating :** M

**Couple :** Thorki

**Disclaimer :** Les personnages appartiennent à leurs auteurs… Je ne fais que les louer gratuitement cela va sans dire pour ce petit OS.

**Résumé:** Loki se remémore la première fois ou ses sentiments avaient était entendu. Cela se situe à la fin du film.

**MERCIII beaucoup à Misaki-chan pour la correction et adaptation !**

Bonne lecture~

* * *

_**Je t'ai attendu et je t'attendrai…**_

* * *

Dans un soupir las, Loki détourna son regard dégoûté de l'image cruelle que la vie lui exposait année après année. Combien de fois ses yeux avaient fixé ce moment, le rendant un peu plus amer et plus seul que jamais ? Il ne saurait le dire tellement il avait cessé de compter. Encore une fois, une femelle s'agrippait au cou de son frère avec possessivité et convoitise et encore une fois, il assistait à ce spectacle sans oser faire ou dire quoi que ce soit. Et pourtant, avec un sort finement murmuré, il lui aurait été facile d'écarter chacune d'entre elles, mais il ne pouvait franchir ce pas. Bien que l'intelligence de son aîné ne puisse égaler la sienne, ce dernier parviendrait sans mal à comprendre son implication sur tel ou tel événement. Les farces et duperies qu'il avait réalisées par le passé seraient une preuve suffisante... Oui, il ne pouvait rien faire contre le fait que son frère, son cher frère, se retrouve dans la couche de cette donzelle, absolument rien...

Ce qu'il éprouvait en cet instant était un sentiment qu'il n'avait jamais pensé ressentir, surtout envers ces femmes. Cependant, plus le temps s'écoulait, plus il se surprenait à jalouser ces êtres tellement inférieurs... C'était un Dieu et pourtant face au batifolage incessant de son frère, il n'osait réagir. Depuis le moment où il s'était rendu compte qu'il percevait le Dieu du tonnerre autrement que comme un frère, sa vie s'était totalement transformée. Il aimait Thor comme jamais il n'aurait pu l'imaginer. Un sentiment grisant, chaleureux, mais tout aussi douloureux. L'oppression autour de son cœur se faisait de plus en plus pesante. Il ne savait pas combien de temps il parviendrait à supporter cette blessure béante au fond de lui, mais il viendrait un temps où tout cela serait impossible à gérer. Tôt ou tard, il laisserait sa jalousie, sa colère, sa frustration, son amour pour lui prendre le pas sur la raison et il finirait par se retrouver encore plus seul et plus misérable que jamais.

Au moment où la main prédatrice de la femelle se posa sur le torse solide de son frère, Loki n'y tint plus. Cette main aussi fine que la sienne se fraya un chemin vers son cou pour l'attirer vers sa cette bouche dégoutante, et c'en fut trop.

Après un dernier regard sur les deux amants, Loki ravala la forte émotion qui menaçait de surgir, puis il prit la direction de ses appartements. Cela ne servait à rien de demeurer ainsi plus longtemps. Tout en se passant la main dans les cheveux, il accéléra le pas et fit en sorte de s'éloigner le plus vite possible de la source de sa souffrance. Arrivé dans son sanctuaire, il se dévêtit à la hâte, pour se laisser mollement choir sur son lit. Il était tellement fatigué et si seul… Pendant la journée, Thor était occupé par ses leçons d'armes et lui par son propre apprentissage, alors les rares moments où ils se retrouvaient, il en profitait comme s'il n'y avait plus de lendemain. Après l'éloignement forcé de ses enfants, qui lui manquaient terriblement, sa solitude s'était accrue et ses idées noires tout autant. Il lui était si aisé d'engendrer destruction et chaos, pourtant, il ne faisait rien… car, il y avait :

**Thor**.

Aimer à ce point une personne était folie, mais il ne parvenait pas à l'oublier ou à se soustraire à son attraction. Et pourtant son frère lui donnait maintes et maintes raisons de se rebeller et de laisser libre cours à sa frustration longuement contenue. Thor pouvait être si puéril et si irresponsable, mais, malgré cela, il avait des côtés qu'il ne souhaitait jamais voir disparaitre. Son grand cœur, sa gentillesse quand il le prenait dans ses bras si protecteurs, son sourire si charmeur, mais le plus marquant pour Loki, c'était : sa douceur. Par moment, quand son regard se posait sur lui, ce bleu azur si captivant le couvait avec une telle chaleur et une telle tendresse que le plus jeune en tombait encore plus amoureux. Par cette faiblesse, il lui était impossible de baisser les bras et d'abandonner ce combat déjà perdu d'avance…

Oublier…

Il avait besoin d'oublier… juste un court instant.

Juste oublier…

Après s'être redressé, il se cala contre la tête du lit, puis dans un mouvement fluide de la main, il matérialisa du vin et se saisit du récipient pour le porter directement à ses lèvres. Il n'avait jamais pris le temps de boire de la sorte, mais ce soir, il en avait grand besoin. Le liquide chaud se fraya un chemin à travers sa gorge, brûlant et enivrant. Faire ce genre chose n'était pas dans son caractère, sachant qu'il ne supportait que très moyennement les boissons alcoolisées, il évitait de s'y perdre…

Les secondes disparaissaient, très vite remplacées par les minutes et pour finir par des heures, mais grâce à sa magie, la bouteille, elle, demeurait aussi pleine qu'au premier instant de sa beuverie. Le liquide faisait effet, de plus en plus effet. Il se sentait perdre pied un peu plus et cela faisait terriblement de bien. La légèreté s'emparait de lui et une allégresse bienfaitrice le submergeait. C'était si divin d'éprouver cela. Il ne pensait plus à rien et la douleur s'envolait enfin…

- Ne plus rien ressentir… murmura-t-il en portant de nouveau le goulot à ses lèvres.

Tout en fermant les yeux, il vida autant qu'il pouvait le nectar précieux. C'était un sacrilège de gaspiller un tel breuvage de la sorte, mais il pouvait bien se laisser aller de temps en temps, n'est-ce pas ? Après un dernier effort, il délaissa la bouteille et fixa le plafond qui le surplombait. Ce soir, la tapisserie qu'il avait mise en place lui exposa un tableau des plus austère. Comme à l'accoutumée, les terres reculées d'Asgard, le coucher de soleil d'une tout autre époque, les splendides montagnes enneigées, chaque nuit, lui offraient une nouvelle palette de couleur devant les yeux. Et comme toujours, il était enchanté par ce qu'il voyait. Cependant, ce soir…

C'était vide…

Vide, comme son cœur.

Une larme silencieuse roula sur sa joue et une seconde prit le même chemin sur sa jumelle. Il pleurait… Encore une fois… Finalement, sa douleur était encore présente, elle ne pouvait pas disparaitre même pour quelques heures. Même l'alcool ne parvenait pas l'aider… Était-il maudit ? Certainement… Tomber amoureux de son frère, de son futur roi était une chose bien peu intelligente à faire. Le sort s'acharnait sur lui et cela n'allait certainement pas changer… Il était vraisemblablement condamné à vivre dans la souffrance, que ce soit la sienne ou celle provoquée par les autres. De toute manière, sa vie n'était qu'un simulacre… alors, un peu plus ou un peu moins…

Tout en soupirant avec force, il déposa son avant-bras sur ses yeux et se laissa aller aux larmes.

_« Thor… »_

_« Thor… »_

_« Thor… »_

- Thor…

- Oui mon frère ?

Finalement, peut-être avait-il assez bu pour croire entendre sa voix. Dans un sourire, il se laissa bercer par elle. Comme toujours, quand son frère s'adressait à lui, une douceur sans nom transparaissait dans sa diction. La chaleur qui se dégageait de ces mots lui faisait tellement de bien qu'il aurait aimé les percevoir loin de cette brume alcoolisée. Il aimait cet aspect de son frère envers lui, mais en même temps, il le haïssait ardemment. Par de simples mots, il pouvait lui faire du bien et tout aussi mal. Et pourtant, il ne faisait rien pour arranger ou empirer les choses. Cela ne servait à rien d'espérer, sa souffrance allait prendre encore plus de place dans son cœur et elle finirait par engloutir cet amour grandissant pour son frère. Les yeux encore imbibés de larmes se voilèrent de nouveau. Tout en laissant la bouteille de vin tomber au sol, il fit glisser son corps sur le côté en position fœtale tentant de trouver un semblant de protection.

Peu à peu, ses sanglots se turent et une caresse silencieuse portée à ses cheveux lui fit complètement cesser ses larmoiements. Un geste furtif, mais apaisant et agréable. Décidément, boire n'était vraiment pas pour lui. L'illusion créée par cette mélasse d'ébriété engendrait énormément de sensations et certaines immodérément réelles. Même dans cet état de perdition, il n'était pas à l'abri de chimères tant convoitées.

- Faites que ce rêve ne cesse jamais.

Car, il se doutait bien que cette caresse était fidèle à celle de ses souvenirs, des années plus tôt. Ce même geste, il l'avait connu mainte et mainte fois, profitant autant qu'il pouvait des attentions de son frère envers sa personne. Cette tendresse et cette affection avaient été si présentes par le passé, terriblement complémentaires à leur mode de vie de l'époque. Mais avec le temps, ils s'étaient éloignés… Le premier qui avait installé une distance entre eux, ce fut Thor. Sur le coup, Loki n'avait pas saisi la raison de ce changement, mais il se doutait que ce retrait était normal avec le train de vie qu'il menait. Alors, il avait juste suivi le mouvement, perdant peu à peu cette complicité, cette connexion entre eux. Et le voici par cette nuit d'ivresse, en train de l'imaginer près de lui, le touchant avec tant de tendresse…

Soudain, ladite main s'empara de son bras et le tira vers l'avant. Sans rien y comprendre, Loki se retrouva plaqué contre un mur chaud et accueillant. Une sensation familière le submergea engendrant en lui un bien-être longuement oublié. Tout en se pressant contre cette illusion terriblement réelle, il s'y laissa bercer sans songer un seul instant à ouvrir les yeux. Mais quand la voix de son frère matérialisée par son ivresse souffla contre son oreille, à cet instant-là, il ne lui était plus possible de se voiler la face…

- La boisson ne te sied guère mon frère.

Un rire nerveux lui échappa et tout en s'écartant de la tiédeur protectrice, il porta son regard sur la source de son bien-être et il put s'empêcher de laisser son rire exploser complètement. Décidément, il était réellement né sous une mauvaise étoile. Le destin se riait de lui à chaque fois un peu plus et cela ne semblait pas s'arrêter…

Le rêve était plus réel que jamais et ce n'était pas ses yeux voilés qui allaient le détromper. Tout en fixant son frère, il le repoussa sèchement et son rire se figea. Une sourde colère s'empara de lui et une haine sans nom se porta sur son destin maudit. Même quand il cherchait à oublier complètement, allant même jusqu'à boire sans compter, délirant comme jamais et s'attristant encore plus profondément, son étoile semblait vouloir faire en sorte qu'il subisse encore plus de fatalité et de revers. Thor était présent, et bien là en face de lui… Son regard bleu l'étudiant avec attention, tentant, semblait-il, de comprendre son comportement plus qu'étrange.

Loki n'avait qu'une envie, que l'objet de ses pensées s'éloigne au plus vite et surtout qu'il cesse d'essayer de le comprendre et de le juger ainsi…

- Arrête.

- Quoi donc mon frère ? S'enquit Thor en se saisissant de la bouteille de vin. Tu gaspilles du bon vin pour une raison particulière ? Continua-t-il en portant le goulot à ses lèvres.

- J'ai besoin d'oublier...

- Oublier quoi ? Tes enfants sont-ils la cause de cette morosité ? S'enquit Thor tout en fixant le liquide rougeâtre. Tu peux cesser ta magie ?

Dans un mouvement de la main, le sort fut levé. Tout en ancrant son regard sur le geste de son frère, Thor ne pût s'empêcher de tenter de comprendre le pourquoi du comment de sa conduite. Un être aussi réfléchi et calme que Loki ne s'abaisserait pas à noyer ses problèmes dans la boisson. Alors pourquoi agissait-il de la sorte ? Certes, ses enfants lui manquaient, mais malgré l'interdiction d'Odin d'aller les voir ou de communiquer avec eux, le génie de son frère n'avait pas de limites pour contourner ce petit obstacle... Alors pourquoi ? Tout en laissant voyager son regard sur ce dernier, il fut surpris en se rendant compte de la tenue de son cadet. Comment avait-il fait pour ne pas le remarquer ? La semi-nudité de son frère était plus que flagrante et ce torse dont il rêvait de caresser chaque centimètre de cette peau si pâle et si désirable lui était exposé sans ménagement sous les yeux... Quand son regard bleu rencontra le vert plus brillant que jamais de Loki, cette colère sourde et contenue pendant tant de siècles, qu'il avait tenté de libérer dans ses entraînements et ses affrontements meurtriers, explosa !

- Pourquoi ? Vociféra-t-il d'une voix cruellement dangereuse.

Étonné par le changement soudain de ton de son frère, le Sorcier se recula et se surprit à craindre ce qu'il avait toujours côtoyé et aimé. La colère qui émana de Thor était tellement forte et tellement incroyable qu'il entendit gronder au loin l'orage menaçant. Le Dieu du tonnerre était plus énervé que jamais et cela semblait être dirigé contre lui. Depuis tout à l'heure, l'alcool lui faisait entendre et voir beaucoup trop de choses incompréhensibles... La personne qui devrait être en colère, c'était lui, non ? Comment osait-il lui demander cela ? Où était-il quand il avait besoin de lui ? Et cette manière dont il avait de lui réclamer des réponses sur ses actions passées ne le regardait en rien ! Et pourtant...

- **Loki**! Somma-t-il froidement. Pourquoi as-tu laissé ces créatures te toucher ?!

Soudain, sa lassitude reprit le pas sur sa colère et une simple conversation lui semblait plus propice qu'un énième énervement. Tout en se passant la main dans les cheveux, il fit :

- Que veux-tu que je te dise mon frère ?

- La vérité pour commencer !

- Tu l'as connais déjà la vérité… j'ai usé de mes charmes pour arriver à mes fins, point ! Mais je n'en ai aucune honte. J'aime mes enfants, et les avoir eus de la sorte m'importe peu… J'aurais aimé que tu…

- Tes enfants ne sont pas le sujet ! Je n'ai jamais pensé à eux en mal, au contraire ! Je les aime comme ils sont, assura-t-il avec sérieux. Mais c'est que… C'est juste que… Je suis las de jouer l'indifférence, et cela me rend tellement en colère ! Tu es la source de mes maux, Loki ! Je t'évite comme jamais, je m'affiche aux bras de ces créatures insipides rien que pour te punir de me faire ressentir ces choses pour toi... Cracha-t-il avec violence.

- C'est le monde à l'envers...

- Que...

- Et qu'éprouves-tu pour moi ? S'enquit-il soudain très intéressé.

- Je vois que tu inverses les rôles, répliqua Thor en se redressant. Soit. Si tu préfères la jouer ainsi.

Tout en prenant place face à son cadet, Thor se laissa lourdement tomber sur le tapis de coussins. Apparemment, une conversation claire et nette était nécessaire… Il n'était pas le genre de personne à exposer ses pensées ou sentiments au grand jour. Il avait pris l'habitude avec le temps et surtout suite à la discipline et à l'éducation de son père, de ne rien montrer, du moins de ses faiblesses et de ses émotions. Voilà où l'avait mené ce comportement, cette façon de vivre et de voir les choses… Et pourtant aujourd'hui, il avait une soudaine envie, non, un besoin vital, de dire tout haut ce qu'il pensait et redoutait tout bas. Sa vie n'était qu'une vaste mascarade, du moins sur le plan émotionnel. Il fuyait depuis tant de siècles, il était temps d'affronter ses démons… Le regard blessé que lui exposait son frère, il l'avait déjà vu tant de fois… La plupart du temps, quand il s'affichait sans honte devant lui en bonne compagnie. Mais ce soir, ces mêmes yeux si magnifiques, étaient plus meurtris que d'habitude… Comme si son frère avait touché le point de non-retour et qu'il ne souhaitait plus affronter ses frasques quoi qu'elles fussent…

- Sais-tu pourquoi je m'étais éloigné de la sorte ?

- Thor, épargne-moi les devinettes… Mes idées ne sont pas si claires… murmura Loki tout en glissant sur le sol.

- Je te désirais, lâcha-t-il d'une voix contenue. Je te désirais comme jamais j'ai désiré une femme. Tu étais constamment présent ! Que ce soit dans mes rêves, ou encore pendant la journée. Tu es mon frère ! L'Être que j'aimais et que je mettais toujours avant Mère et Père. Tu étais une obsession, certes merveilleuse, mais aussi tortueuse. Alors, j'ai…

- Impossible ! Le coupa Loki sous le choc des paroles énoncées par son frère. Comment as-tu pu me laisser croire que je ne valais plus rien pour toi ! Comment as-tu pu me laisser souffrir autant ! Cria-t-il la gorge nouée et le cœur blessé. Tu ne peux pas… tu ne peux pas me dire ce genre de choses comme si c'était une évidence !

- Comment voulais-tu que je fasse ! Répliqua Thor avec plus de colère. Tu es mon frère !

- Et tu es le mien ! Mais ça ne m'empêche pas d'éprouver…

- Loki ! Arrête, s'il te plait…

- Je ne peux oublier mon frère ! Ce besoin, cette souffrance, cette colère… ce désir, cet amour, cette dépendance… souffla-t-il d'une voix nouée.

Les larmes se remirent à couler, silencieuses et tout aussi douloureuses. C'était le moment ou jamais. Il fallait qu'il parle et qu'il pousse son frère à en faire tout autant.

- Je t'aime ! Voilà ce que je voulais oublier, mon frère ! Tu es tout autant ma source de souffrance que j'en suis la tienne… Plus le temps passe, plus cet amour pour toi grandit et ma douleur avec. Tu prétends vivre dans la douleur, alors que devrais-je dire, moi ? Quand tu t'es éloigné de moi, quand je te vois avec ces femmes, quand tu leur souris et que tu me tortures du regard, que pourrais-je dire _**MOI**_ ?! Lança-t-il d'une traite.

Soudainement, ses idées n'avaient jamais été aussi claires. L'alcool semblait s'être évaporé et sa langue complètement déliée. Son frère était là et il lui parlait… Après tout ce temps, Thor était présent dans son minuscule périmètre de solitude et Loki était disposé à prendre tout ce qu'il était capable de lui donner. Tant qu'il ne s'éloignait plus, tant qu'il demeurait à ses côtés, peu lui importait.

- Je suis las… Je suis tellement las de fermer les yeux…

- Alors, ouvre-les, mon frère ! Répliqua Loki en amorçant un geste vers son Thor. Regarde-moi, et uniquement moi… Je suis disposé à tout pour toi, mais aie juste le courage d'affronter ce qui te ronge.

- Loki…

- Regarde-moi.

Quand la topaze rencontra l'émeraude, une sorte de déclic se produisit et sans ménagement, Thor se rua sur son cadet avec une telle soif et faim que ce dernier ne sut comment répondre à ses assauts. La bouche gourmande et exigeante de l'aîné captura avec appétit et sans douceur celle de Loki. Le baiser n'avait rien de doux ou de sensuel, c'était comme si une personne avait été privée de nourriture pendant un long moment et qu'elle avait maintenant la permission de goûter de nouveau aux fruits défendus. Ses lèvres capturèrent les siennes avec impatience et douleur. Quand la langue chaude de Thor força leurs passages, une sensation de perdition s'empara du Dieu du mensonge. Il avait rêvé tant de fois de ce moment, mais il devait bien avouer que ses songes n'étaient pas imprégnés de ce genre d'émotions… Le baiser s'approfondissait et le besoin de se toucher davantage s'accrut considérablement. Loki avait besoin de glisser ses mains sur le corps tant désiré de son frère et surtout le sentir contre lui sans ces vêtements qui l'empêchaient de réaliser son souhait.

Se retrouvant allongé sur leur couche de fortune, Loki tenta de toucher son torse dur et chaud, cependant, Thor ne lui permit pas d'atteindre son but. Son aîné lui attrapa les mains et les lui plaça au-dessus de la tête. Sa bouche lui prodiguait la plus savoureuse des tortures, et sa langue goûtait sans ménagement la sienne. La suçant par moment, la caressant par d'autre, et pour finir le mordant avec sadisme. Voilà donc une facette de son frère qu'il découvrit avec plaisir et impatience. Il était terriblement excité et la manière dont Thor s'occupait de lui l'emplissait de désir. Sans s'en rendre compte, les lèvres du Dieu du tonnerre délaissèrent sa bouche meurtrie pour se saisir de la chair tendre de son cou. Cette peau laiteuse prit très vite une teinte plus rouge, marquée par son choix et celui de son frère.

Haletant, les yeux fermés et la voix rauque, Loki murmura :

- Thor, vite…

- Doucement mon frère. Ne gâchons pas ce moment.

- Mais… je te veux en moi…

- Et moi donc… Laisse-moi te goûter. Laisse-moi te savourer…

- On aura le temps après… Pour l'heure, prends-moi !

- Loki…

- Je t'en supplie !

- Loki...

- Tu peux y aller, je ne rêve que de ce moment, mon frère.

N'y tenant plus, Thor posa sa main sur sa taille et souffla à son oreille :

- Peu m'importe tes supplications, je ne céderai pas.

- Je n'en ferai rien, gémit Loki tout en serrant avec ses doigts fins et élégants le satin de sa couche improvisée.

- Nous verrons bien, rétorqua Thor en baissant d'un geste sec le pantalon de son amant.

Un silence pesant s'installa dans la pièce engendrant une sensation de malaise. Aucun des deux hommes ne fit ou dit quoi que ce soit. Loki, pour sa part, n'était capable de réfléchir sur rien, tellement ses idées étaient fixées sur ce qui allait suivre... Pourtant, l'absence de geste de la part de son frère l'inquiétait. Quelque peu anxieux, il porta son regard sur lui et fut étonné par le visage ferme qu'arborait son frère. Ses traits étaient crispés et son regard lui paraissait plus froid que jamais. Le cœur serré, il ferma les yeux face à la triste évidence, son frère n'était plus disposé à franchir le pas. S'apprêtant à le congédier, il fut stoppé par les paroles teintes de froideur de ce dernier.

- Loki, as-tu déjà laissé quelqu'un te prendre ?

- Quoi ?!

Avait-il bien entendu ? Oui, il ne rêvait pas ! De la jalousie. Malgré lui, Loki sourit. Savoir que son frère était jaloux de la sorte le ravissait grandement, cependant ce dernier n'avait pas le droit de réagir ainsi. Après toutes les femmes qu'il avait prises sans aucune gêne, faisant naître en lui, des envies bien sombres et cruelles. La jalousie l'avait dévoré si souvent, mais il ne pouvait l'afficher devant lui et encore moins s'y laisser entraîner par elle. Alors, il s'était tu et voilà où cela l'avait mené… Dans un soupir, il mit fin au contact visuel et il fit :

- Non. Mais cela ne te concerne en rien mon frère.

- Je sais... Pardonne-moi... C'est...

- J'ai compris... le coupa-t-il d'une voix blessée. Tu… peux… me laisser ? S'enquit-il tout en remontant son pantalon. C'est une mauvaise idée, finalement, conclut-il tout en se mordant la lèvre inférieure.

- Comment ça ? Tu es fou ! Loki, commença Thor en se baissant pour se retrouver contre l'oreille de son cadet. Ce que je vois là, continua-t-il en glissant sa main sur sa chute de rein, c'est que tu as un corps à faire damner un saint, mon frère ! Comment ai-je pu ne pas le remarquer plus tôt ?! C'est juste un appel à la luxure et j'aurai détesté voir un homme te posséder avant moi. Je sais que je n'ai pas le droit de te demander cela, mais je… se tut-il en l'enlaçant.

- Thor…

- Je t'aime, mon frère ! Je t'aime comme jamais je n'aurais pu imaginer aimer et j'ai tenté de me voiler la face pendant si longtemps sans oser te regarder comme tu devrais être regardé. Et jamais je ne cesserai de t'aimer, peu importe ce que tu fais ou feras, tu seras toujours la personne la plus importe pour moi. Tu es tellement beau, si magnifique, terriblement intelligent et en même temps, affreusement menteur et farceur, ta nature changeante et ambigüe me fascine et m'effraye…

- Je suis ainsi…

- Je le sais, je le sais…

- Thor.

- Oui ?

- Aime-moi, je ne peux attendre davantage, souffla-t-il d'une voix contenue.

- Oh, Odin !

- Laisse notre père loin cela…

- Certes, on a mieux à faire ! Ce désirable corps est à moi, assura-t-il en glissant ses doigts entre ses hanches.

Loki ne parvenait réellement pas à réaliser qu'il était en cet instant sous le regard plein de désirs de son frère. Ayant rêvé de cet aspect de leur relation _tellement de fois_, voir son songe se matérialiser enfin ne lui permettait pas encore d'en saisir clairement le sens. Et pourtant, quand Thor lui avait dit « je t'aime », cela n'avait pas été des paroles chimériques. Il avait ressenti tout l'amour que ce dernier éprouvait pour lui et même plus. Et jamais il n'aurait pensé que cela puisse être un mensonge. Son frère était capable de beaucoup de choses, mais mentir de vive voix n'était pas pour lui. Plus heureux qu'il n'aurait pu un jour l'être, il se laissa guider par les gestes paradoxalement doux des mains rugueuses et fortes de Thor. La chaleur augmentait au fur et à mesure de sa progression sur son corps, tantôt il caressait son flan, tantôt c'était son torse, sans jamais quitter sa peau tout en savourant avec aise chaque seconde de sa nouvelle quête.

Légèrement impatient, Loki releva la tête dans l'intention de capturer les lèvres de son aîné. Ce dernier évita avec dextérité son geste. Amusé par la mine boudeuse et quelque peu énervée de son cadet, Thor se décida à lui concéder cette faveur. Le contact était furtif, mais terriblement délicieux. Leurs lèvres se touchèrent lentement, profitant autant que possible de ces sensations nouvelles. Quand leurs langues se rencontrèrent enfin, ce fut comme une vague qui s'empara d'eux. Tout au profond d'eux-mêmes, leurs cœurs battants à tout rompre, le souffle court, une impatience et une fièvre étrange s'emparèrent d'eux. Jamais au grand jamais, l'un comme l'autre, ils n'avaient éprouvé quelque chose de comparable… Tout en portant sa main sur la nuque de son frère, Loki attira autant que possible le visage de ce dernier vers le sien. Cherchant à approfondir davantage ce baiser, ainsi que ce plaisir, de cette chaleur tellement étouffante mais excitante à la fois, le submergea totalement. C'était agréable, tellement bon, qu'il se demanda si un jour il aurait goûté à ce genre de caresse avec quelqu'un d'autre. Mais très vite, il balaya cette pensée au loin, car finalement, s'il ressentait tant de choses, c'était tout simplement parce que c'était Thor !

Le baiser continua de plus belle, les deux se goûtant, se caressant, se léchant par moment, mais surtout ils cherchaient à s'unir aussi étroitement que possible, pour rendre cet instant unique. Et dans l'esprit de Loki, c'était largement le cas. Tout en glissant son autre main sur la barbe de son aîné, après un dernier mouvement de langue, il quitta à regret la chaleur de sa bouche. Après un toucher rapide sur ses lèvres, il murmura :

- Je n'ai pas de mots…

- Que puis-je ajouter, mon frère ? S'enquit à son tour Thor tout en déposant son front sur celui de Loki.

- Thor, laisse-moi voir et toucher ton corps.

- Tu as raison, ces vêtements sont superflus.

Tout en se redressant, il décida de se dévêtir complètement. Cela ne servait à rien de garder ces morceaux de tissus sur eux et surtout cela les gênait plus qu'autre chose. Après avoir délaissé sa chemise au loin, il amorça un geste vers le nœud qui maintenait son pantalon en lin autour de la taille quand la main de Loki le stoppa. Intrigué, il ancra son regard bleu d'azur sur ce dernier et fut complètement figé par la lueur qui voilait les magnifiques yeux de son frère. Un violent désir y figurait, c'était nouveau, étrange, étonnant, mais surtout terriblement excitant. Tout en reprenant une position assise, le Dieu du mensonge se hâta de se débarrasser de sa tunique et sans quitter Thor du regard, il avança sa main vers son torse musclé et ferme. Quand il le toucha enfin, un frisson s'empara des deux hommes. Une sensation électrisante se fraya un chemin dans leurs corps pour embraser leurs reins. C'était fort, terriblement fort…

Hagards, les deux hommes se fixèrent sans trop comprendre. Apparemment, la sensation était tout aussi nouvelle pour l'un comme pour l'autre. Quelques secondes s'écoulèrent ainsi, chacun profitant juste de ce moment si particulier. Puis, se décidant enfin à jouir comme il se devait en cette occasion, d'aimer son frère comme il en avait toujours rêvé, il fit glisser sa main sur les pectoraux durs et chauds de son aîné. Sa peau était terriblement douce et accueillante pour une stature si ferme. Au fur et à mesure de son aventure, il le sentit frissonner et cela lui fit grandement plaisir. Quand le tissu du pantalon cessa sa progression, tout en se mordant la lèvre inférieure, il effleura de ses doigts les poils blonds de la naissance de son intimité. Il lui suffisait de glisser sa main complètement pour pouvoir toucher enfin ce membre qui semblait pulser à travers la fine couche de tissus.

- Lo… Loki…

- Oui ?

- Évite de jouer avec moi, je ne suis pas d'humeur…

- Je… je ne joue pas, murmura-t-il en déposant ses lèvres au creux de son cou.

- Alors, que fais-tu avec cette main ?! Demanda-t-il en s'emparant du poignet de son cadet. Loki, je ne peux attendre davantage.

- C'est ma réplique, souligna-t-il amusé.

Tout le basculant de nouveau sur le dos, il se laissa guida par son geste et fit glisser son visage vers le cou de son frère. Ses lèvres se posèrent nonchalamment sur la peau laiteuse de son cadet et tout en faisant aventurer ses mains sur son torse, il se mit à mordiller la naissance de son cou. Un gémissement se fit entendre et un halètement le rejoignit quand les lèvres de Thor se mirent à le sucer. Loki ne savait comment répondre aux caresses de son aîné, les sensations se bousculèrent en lui le rendant complètement perdu. Le bourdonnement sourd des battements de son cœur faisait écho à sa respiration rapide. Tout en levant les bras pour accentuer le contact de la bouche de Thor sur sa peau, Loki ne put s'empêcher de frissonner face au feu qui l'enveloppa.

Pendant que les mains de son cadet s'aventuraient sur son dos, que sa bouche couvrait à son tour ses épaules et son cou de baisers, Le Dieu de Tonnerre, descendit vers son pantalon qu'il avait préalablement commencé à retirer. Il avait hâte de supprimer cette étoffe et de voir enfin Loki. Pour le sentir nu sous lui, peau contre peau. Pour plonger en lui, et l'entendre alors susurrer qu'il était son seul et unique compagnon, le seul être aimé. Il avait réellement besoin de cette vérité qu'il avait mis tellement longtemps à nier, de faire face à ce sentiment qu'ils partageaient tous les deux…

Il lui ôta le pantalon. Et sa gorge devint sèche quand il contempla les courbes et les lignes de ce corps dont il prenait pour la première fois conscience. Une peau immaculée, une musculature fine et sans artifice, elle correspondait parfaitement à son allure frêle et son essence magique. Ses tétons rosis étaient appétissants et son ventre plat si délicat lui donnait plus faim que jamais. Quand son regard glissa vers son aine, il ne put s'empêcher de se lécher les lèvres devenues soudainement très sèches. Devant la fine ligne brune qui ornait la naissance de la preuve de sa virilité, il se figea complètement. Jamais encore il n'avait pris la peine de détailler la gent masculine, dans un sens cela lui importait peu, mais il devait avouer qu'à cet instant, il en était heureux. Le premier corps masculin qui lui faisait un tel effet ne devait être que celui de son frère et pour l'heure, ce qu'il avait sous les yeux était une vision des plus délicieuse. Le désir grandement présent par la réaction du membre érigé de Loki était un tableau dont il ne se lasserait jamais.

- Je crois que j'étais plus qu'un sot en t'ignorant…

Loki le dévisagea, le regard embrumé de désir, puis ses lèvres appétissantes s'incurvèrent en un sourire mi-amusé, mi-frustré.

- Je le crois aussi. Mais si tu ne continues pas tout de suite ce que tu étais en train de faire, je ferai en sorte que tu le deviennes complètement. Hâte-toi mon frère.

Oui, il ne pouvait attendre plus longtemps. Thor en était incapable, il avait déjà assez attendu et pour ce soir un retour en arrière n'était plus possible.

Tout en s'humectant les lèvres, il reprit possession de sa bouche. Leurs langues, leurs souffles se mêlèrent, les soudant l'un à l'autre, réveillant chez Thor une faim insatiable. Il quitta les lèvres de Loki pour butiner son cou, glissa plus bas, dessina de la langue les pointes de ses tétons. Son cadet s'agrippait à lui, enfonçait les ongles dans sa chair.

Dans un gémissement rauque, il le lécha, le mordilla passant d'un téton à l'autre, ne se rassasiant jamais.

- Thor, ces… cesse de jouer… viens en moi.

- Pas encore mon frère, murmura-t-il le souffle court.

Il délaissa les tétons légèrement meurtris pour s'attarder sur son ventre lisse, puis il plongea entre ses cuisses, posa les lèvres sur le membre frémissant et chaud de son amant. Loki frissonna, fit entendre de petites plaintes excitantes et Thor se crut sur le point d'exploser. Haletant, il prit complètement son sexe où un liquide chaud commençait déjà à s'en échapper. Tout en fermant les yeux, il profita de cet instant pour goûter la chair brûlante et pulsante de désir. C'était étonnant de se rendre compte de la sensation de bien-être et surtout l'impression d'être enfin complet. L'avoir ainsi dans sa bouche, de sentir son besoin d'être touché par lui le ravissait plus qu'il n'aurait jamais pensé. Il aimait ce qu'il éprouvait, que ce soit physiquement ou émotionnellement… Oui, il avait été plus qu'un sot… Son désir, son amour pour son frère le consumait depuis tant de siècles qu'il s'était tout bêtement laissé bercer par ses doutes et ses peurs. Pour ne pas le perdre complètement, il s'était bercé d'illusions… Mais ce soir, cela cessait enfin, il allait enfin pouvoir jouir comme il se devait de son frère et dans tous les sens du terme. Tout en débutant un va-et-vient sur le sexe gorgé de sang, il se mit à lui caresser les bourses avec attention et appétit.

- Thor…

Loki se cambra, le souffle précipité. Ne sachant comment répondre aux assauts de la bouche de son frère, il se contenta de serrer les coussins et de haleter face au plaisir nouveau qui s'emparait de lui. De la langue, son aîné caressa le sommet de son sexe humide et tendre, et si sensible… Après quelques secondes de cette douce torture, il sentit son amant sur le point d'arriver vers la pleine jouissance.

- Oh… Th… Thor… je vais…

Il ne put retenir un cri lorsque l'orgasme l'emporta. Il ferma les yeux, le corps parcouru de violents spasmes de plaisir. Touché par la manière dont il s'était laissé aller, Thor le prit dans ses bras et le serra contre lui. Pour une première fois, il aurait peut-être dû y aller plus doucement. Mais il avait grandement besoin de le sentir dans sa bouche, de le goûter. D'ailleurs, son nectar était à l'image de son frère, doux et légèrement amer. Il était délicieux. La respiration de Loki se calma et peu à peu il reprit pied. Cherchant à sentir de nouveau les mains, le souffle de son frère contre lui, il enfouit les doigts dans les cheveux de Thor et l'embrassa. Longuement, tendrement. Le Dieu de Tonnerre sentait une vague brûlante s'élancer avec force dans le creux de ses reins, rendant son désir encore plus brûlant contre sa fine étoffe de lin plus oppressant et douloureux que jamais. C'était la première que cette fièvre était aussi primaire et vivante. Était-ce à cause du sentiment qui accompagnait son acte ? Sans doute…

- Hâte-toi de te dévêtir complètement, ordonna Loki tout bas.

Sans plus attendre, il s'éloigna à regret de lui et s'exécuta. Complètement subjugué par ce qu'il avait sous les yeux, Loki avala difficilement sa salive et tout en se mordant la lèvre inférieure, il demanda comment allait-il accueillir cet organe en lui. Il avait une taille plus que respectable, mais pour être honnête… il était quelque peu…

- Loki ?

Se reprenant rapidement, il referma la main autour de son sexe. Par tous les Dieux… la chaleur qui s'en dégageait était brûlante et si surprenante… Le désir était complet et en même temps, terriblement effrayant.

- Attends, Loki, fit-il en lui saisissant le poignet.

- Je ne peux…

- Je sais, fit-il amusé. J'aimerais juste te dire quelque chose, avant…

- On s'est déjà tout, dit mon frère. Pour l'heure, je souhaite juste que tu m'aimes.

- Je le ferai, je le ferai. Mais, je…

- Tu ?

- Je… voudrais m'excuser.

- Thor…

- Pardonne-moi… ce sentiment de bonheur, on aurait pu le partager plus tôt si je n'avais pas fui, je suis tellement désolé mon frère. Je…

Il le fit taire, en lui pressant le doigt sur les lèvres.

- Peu m'importe tout cela maintenant. Je t'aime mon frère. Je suis tombé amoureux de toi depuis tant d'années, tant de siècles… alors que je ne pensais jamais pouvoir te tenir ainsi dans mes bras, ou te toucher, j'ai gardé ce sentiment en moi… Mais tu es venu vers moi, tu as enfin regardé la vérité en face, alors…

Il lui caressa la joue vêtue de son manteau soyeux.

- Je veux créer de nouveaux souvenirs, et oublier le passé… alors cesse de me faire attendre.

Les incertitudes qui avaient pris place quelques secondes plus tôt s'évanouirent instantanément de l'esprit de Thor. Seul subsistait un homme en proie à un désir porté à son apogée, au corps dur, brûlant, prêt à donner et à prendre. D'ailleurs, Loki ne tarda pas à comprendre ce qui se passait en lui ses yeux s'enfiévrèrent, puis il l'enlaça en murmurant son prénom. Et sans qu'il ne puisse s'en rendre compte, Thor le fit rouler sur les coussins, se retrouvant plaqués l'un contre l'autre, peau contre peau. Leurs bouches et leurs langues s'unirent, pour des promesses de jouissance et de plaisir certains. Le Dieu du Tonnerre ne quitta plus les lèvres de son cadet. Tout en l'embrassant, il glissa une main vers son intimité encore jamais violée et sans préambule, il fit pénétrer un premier doigt. Il savait qu'il fallait le préparer, bien qu'il fût néophyte en la matière, avec tous ces rêves et fantasmes longuement refoulés, il s'était grandement préparé pour une éventuelle évolution de leur relation. Sans trop y croire certes, mais il avait cherché, longuement cherché… Tout en allant et venant en lui, il y ajouta un second doigt. Son frère ne tarda pas à réagir violemment. Un spasme se dégagea de son corps et le baiser se fit plus profond et passionné. Quand le mouvement de va-et-vient se fit plus facile, un troisième rejoignit les deux autres. Haletant, Loki rompit le baiser et gémit de plus belle.

- Tu peux… venir…

- Mais il faut que je te…

- Viens !

Sans plus attendre, il retira ses doigts et dans un geste précis et assuré, il fondit en lui, en prenant le temps de le détailler. Jamais encore il n'avait eu une vision aussi sublime. Le regard était voilé par le désir, le corps parsemé de fines gouttes de sueur, brillant avec éclat sous les flammes vacillantes des bougies. Digne de sa position de Dieu, il avait un corps à se faire damner ! Oubliant le monde qui les entourait, une pulsion sauvage et dominatrice ainsi qu'une faim nouvelle s'emparèrent de lui, et son instinct de guerrier lui imposa de ne plus faire qu'un avec son frère.

Pourtant, il fit en sorte de le dompter, bougeant lentement, très lentement dans la chaleur humide et accueillante de son Loki.

- Thor… ronronna presque ce dernier, tandis qu'il allait et venait en lui, plongeait et replongeait en lui touchant de son membre une zone encore vierge de tout contact, ce qui le fit sursauter. Thor ! Arrête… ne va…

Loki retenait son souffle et s'agrippa à lui au plus profond de son être, Thor sentait monter son orgasme. Son frère semblait s'y perdre complètement, tellement qu'il planta délicieusement les dents dans son épaule. Pour l'aîné, ce fut le signal d'aller plus vite, plus puissamment, incapable de résister davantage.

- Tout va… bien mon frère ?

- Oui…

- Ce n'est pas douloureux ?

- Non…

Comment avait-il pu supporter d'être ailleurs qu'ici ? Comment le plaisir avec toutes ces femmes avait-il pu être aussi insipide maintenant qu'il touchait à cette félicité… Il bougeait en lui avec une retenue qui dissimulait mal combien son désir voulait galoper comme un cheval fou. Il aurait voulu ne pas se presser, ne pas être brutal, mais… la fièvre l'emportait, et son étreinte avec Loki devenait sauvage. À présent, s'aimer était une nécessité, une urgence fidèle à son caractère Thor ne pouvait plus se dominer. Et pour son plus grand plaisir, Loki le suivait. Avec fougue, à chacun de ses assauts, son cadet se soulevait à sa rencontre, l'accueillait profondément en lui. Leur union était parfaitement accordée, c'était comme s'ils s'étaient toujours connus ainsi, qu'ils s'étaient fondus l'un en l'autre avec passion et affection. Et la manière dont Loki réagissait démontrait sa satisfaction la plus totale. Sentant la fin approcher, ce dernier plaqua sa main sur sa nuque, l'attira à lui et l'embrassa jusqu'à le mordre. Et bientôt, Thor ressentit qu'il venait à nouveau. Entre ses bras, il se cambra…

Puis complètement balayé par le plaisir, Loki retomba de tout son corps… Thor se redressa, le saisit par les hanches et tandis que son frère tentait de retrouver son souffle, il explosa en lui sans aucune retenue…

**oOo**

Loki fut réveillé par le silence qui régnait dans la pièce. Il ouvrit les yeux complètement hagards se demandant ce qu'il faisait sur le sol. Se rendant compte d'une étrange chaleur contre lui, il pivota vers sa droite et se figea. Une grande et solide main d'homme le tenait par la hanche, très étroitement…

_« Th… Thor ! Que faisait-il dans ses appartements et surtout contre lui, tout nu ! »_

Mais très vite, tout lui revint. La veille, il l'avait comblé de caresses, de baisers et surtout de promesses… Jamais encore il n'avait éprouvé un plaisir aussi fort… Il avait enfin pu s'unir à son frère, dans une étreinte fiévreuse et passionnée. Thor l'avait aimé sans réserve… Il ne parvenait pas encore à croire qu'ils avaient fait l'amour… Et pourtant, il sentait en lui ce liquide précieux que le dieu du tonnerre avait déversé en lui.

- Oh, par Odin ! Pesta-t-il en se redressa. Aïe…

- Loki… murmura une voix encore ensommeillée. Qui a-t-il ?

- Je… non rien…

Tout en glissant une main sur son ventre encore poisseux de sa propre semence, il se rassura rapidement. Tout en fermant les yeux, il murmura des paroles incompréhensibles et put se rendre compte que son corps n'avait pas émis les changements nécessaires pour effectuer ce qu'il avait redouté. Étant ce qu'il était, par sa magie terriblement unique et puissante, il aurait pu accueillir une nouvelle fois une vie en lui…

- Loki, tu es si soucieux, fit son frère tout en attirant son visage vers lui. Tu ne regrettes pas j'espère ?

- La mort m'emportera avant que mes pensées ne puissent formuler une telle idée, répondit-il en déposant un baiser tendre et rassurant sur les lèvres de Thor.

- Ne parle pas ainsi… Je doute pouvoir tenir si tu n'es plus là…

Tout en déposant ses mains de part et d'autre du visage de son amant et frère et dit :

- Je t'aime mon frère.

- Je t'aime plus que je n'aurais cru cela possible, mon frère.

**oOoOoOo**

Une larme roula sur la joue du Dieu du mensonge, le faisant reprendre pied dans la réalité. Tout en se mordant la lèvre inférieure, il osa ouvrir les yeux pour se rendre compte que son décor n'avait pas changé et que peu importait le fruit de son imagination pour s'en défaire, cela lui serait toujours impossible. Les murs froids et gris de sa cellule demeureraient intacts et bien présents. Sa couche bien que confortable ne serait jamais la sienne, les runes gravées dans la pierre, il ne pourrait jamais les franchir… Sa magie était scellée et son aura totalement vidé… Il était normal de se retrouver ainsi après ce qu'il avait fait, il se demandait pourquoi sa vie était encore liée à son corps… Une seconde larme rejoignit la première et l'idée même de quitter ce monde pour rejoindre Helheim le rassurait davantage que de rester ici. Son bien-aimé Hel l'accueillerait sûrement pour sa dernière demeure…

Ses enfants…

Il souhaitait ardemment les voir, ils lui manquaient comme jamais… Sa main glissa comme mainte fois sur son ventre et un sentiment de regret s'empara de lui. L'enfant de Thor, leur enfant aurait pu voir le jour tant de fois, mais à chaque fois, il avait retardé le moment, éprouvait le besoin de profiter de son frère, de son amour le plus possible…

Comment tout cela avait-il tourné ainsi ?

Il ne saurait le dire…

Mais, il avait failli.

En oubliant son amour, son bonheur et sa vie avec Thor… Au début, c'était dans le but de faire de son frère un futur roi exemplaire, mais par la suite, en découvrant sa vraie nature, tout avait basculé…

Son monde s'était effondré et son cœur s'était glacé…

Thor…

Thor…

- Thor…

- Oui, mon frère ?

Surpris d'entendre sa voix à quelques centimètres de lui, il tourna la tête vers son amant et fut noyé par une émotion douloureuse et contenue.

- Thor… murmura-t-il entre ses larmes.

Hasardant un geste vers la joue ornée de cette magnifique barbe qu'il aimait tant, et avec de gestes lents, il posa sa main sur elle et frissonna. Ce n'était point un rêve, il était là… vraiment là.

- Chut, ne pleure pas.

- Pardonne-moi, pardonne-moi…

- Je suis là.

- Pardonne-moi, pardonne-moi…

Comme une mélodie, il répéta ces mêmes mots encore et encore tentant de faire partager ses regrets et son sentiment de profonde culpabilité. La main rugueuse de Thor sécha les larmes du visage marqué par le chagrin et de sa responsabilité envers Midgard…

- Ça prendra du temps, mais tu te feras pardonner. Tu dois vivre pour y arriver et je serai là pour t'y aider.

- Comment… comment peux-tu encore me regarder, me supporter, après tout ce que j'ai fait subir au monde des hommes ? À ce monde que tu aimes tant ?

Tout en déposant son front contre celui de son frère et après une grande inspiration, il lui caressa la joue de cette façon qu'il avait appris à aimer et chérir.

- Je t'aime bien plus, mon frère. Père est en colère, terriblement… Mère tente tant bien que mal de le retenir, mais tu dois t'attendre à être puni, tu comprends ?

- Oui…

- Tu ressembles à un enfant là, et cela me brise le cœur de te savoir si fragile.

- Me pardonneras-tu un jour ?

- Il n'y a rien à pardonner… jamais je ne te jugerai, tu te rappelles de ce que je t'avais dit lors de notre première union ?

- Oui…

- « Je t'aime mon frère ! Je t'aime comme jamais je n'aurais pu imaginer aimer et j'ai tenté de me voiler la face pendant si longtemps sans oser te regarder comme tu devrais être regardé. Et jamais je ne cesserai de t'aimer, peu importe ce que tu fais ou feras, tu seras toujours la personne la plus importe pour moi. Tu es tellement beau, si magnifique, terriblement intelligent et en même temps, affreusement menteur et farceur, ta nature changeante et ambigüe me fascine et m'effraye… », répéta-t-il avec émotion.

- Tu ne devrais pas… surtout après ce que j'ai fait…

- Je serais un piètre compagnon si je m'éloignais de toi maintenant.

- Mais…

- J'attendrai, je t'attendrai et peu importe le nombre de siècles. Je serai là et mon amour pour toi ne changera jamais, assura-t-il dans un profond baiser.

- Thor…

- Sois fort, pour moi, tes enfants, nos futurs enfants, mais surtout pour toi.

Avait-il le droit d'espérer une telle fin ?

Avait-il le droit d'être tant aimé et chéri ?

Il en doutait fortement, mais les paroles de Thor l'avaient grandement touché, et malgré lui, l'envie de vivre se fraya un chemin dans son esprit. Lentement, son frère le prit dans ses bras et le serra avec force. L'émotion le prit à la gorge et une envie de pleurer de tout son soûl le saisit.

- Je suis là… je suis là…

- Je tiendrai…

- Oui, je t'interdis de baisser les bras.

Tout en répondant à l'étreinte de son aîné, il se promit de tenir et peu importe les difficultés. Il se ferait pardonner quelque soit le temps que cela prendrait, tant que Thor serait là…

* * *

_**Fin.**_

* * *

J'espère que cela vous a plu ! Donnez moi votre avis~

Kain


End file.
